Paper Stars
by he.calls.me.sweetheart
Summary: Lyra's friend convinced her to make 1000 paper stars and wishing on each one. Who thought getting supplies for this would turn out to be her wish come true. RE UPLOADED... i posted the wrong doc XD SECOND SHORT! hope you like it :


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and stuff here… just the /lame/plot :)

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

pikachuu x

OnTheEverglow

Arysd

papoteer

YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you guys :D

* * *

_**Paper Stars:**_

_Sometimes paper stars are made to remind us to keep dreaming. It makes us free to make any wish we want. One star represents one wish. _

_Someone told me that making 999 paper stars would represent endless love. And if we add one more star to that batch of 999, your wish you made on that 999 star would come true. But that's only if you have the discipline to make them all. _

_-Lyra_

Lyra was making her way to the hobby store down town. Even though she's only staying in here for a few days, the hobby store can only be found here. Her friend, Dawn told her about paper stars. She said that when you make 1000 stars your wish would come true. Lyra remembered the exact words she said. _"The wish you made on the 999th star will come true when you complete the 1000 star"_ Since she didn't want to continue making the paper stars from scratch paper so she bought a pack of star paper.

"It would have been so much easier to buy a bunch of this instead of getting that bunch of scratch paper… then again I recycled it so I guess it was worth it…" She said to herself causing the shop keeper to stare at her.

"I'll take this" the shop keeper nodded and asked for 2.50 poke dollars. As soon as she paid for it, she left. On her way back to the Pokemon Center, she bumped into a familiar red hair trainer.

"I-I'm sor-sorry… I didn't watch where I was going"

"It's okay Pigtails"

"Silver?"

"Would you like to go grab something to eat? Or maybe drink? My treat."

"Oh that's ok Silver.I have to do something to do so… I think I'll just head back to my room" Silver was speechless, her smile was just that beautiful.

"Well maybe we can do that another time?" Silver said while struggling to hide his blush

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Lyra blushed. "Well I'll see you soon then, call me! You know my number… uh yeah…Bye!"

"Y-yeah… bye… did she just see that blush?" he muttered to himself

"_I know it's wrong but I have to follow her. What ever she's doing I need to tell her before she leaves. If not, it's going to take a huge effort to find her again."_ Silver thought before following her.

* * *

As soon as Lyra had gone to her room, she sat on her bed, her back facing the door. She took out the paper that she bought and begins to complete the batch of 1000 paper stars. Lyra had no idea she left the door to her room open.

_11 more_

"I wish he would care… _come on Lyra. This worked with Dawn. Look how happy she is with Paul now…_"

_10 more_

"I wish he would be there for me when I need him"

_9 _more

"I wish he would be nice to me"

8 more

"I wish he would tell me the truth" A red haired trainer heard something.

7 more

"I wish he would know how much I love him" _"she loves someone? Gold? It has to be… who else? He's kind, funny… well he doesn't act like a jerk to her in other words…"_ Someone murmured by the door. Lyra was too caught up on making the paper stars to if notice anyone or Silver, in this situation, was outside the door.

_6 more_

"I wish he would choose me" _"Gold has a girlfriend?"_

_5 more_

"I wish he would know everything about me" _"She's the only thing on my mind these days… w-wait! She doesn't like you that way Silver… but I wish she did…"_

_4 more_

"I wish he would he would never let me go" _"If she chose me I would never even dare"_

_3 more_

"I wish he would hear everything I'm saying right now" _"Well I can record this if it would make you happy"_

_2 more_

"I wish Silver would know he's all I've been wishing for" _"Did I just hear that?.."_

_1 more_

"There… all done" she finally finished the 1000 stars and kept them in a small jar in her bag. _"Now only if Silver kn—wha-what?" _Someone hugged her.

"You feel the same way?" She knew that voice anywhere

"Silver?"

"Yes Lyra?"

"What happened to Pigtails?"

"It grew old…."

"So you heard everything?"

"I think?…"

"So you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch. Annoying girl."

"Wayyy to ruin the moment, Silver." She sighs but can't manage to pull that grin off her face.

"Well I can never get you out of my mind, your voice, your eyes, what you say. It's like a built in slide show. It's so annoying but I love it."

"Why don't you prove it?" And maybe she regretted saying that or she was teasing him but either way, Silver would have leaned in and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her petite waist while Lyra's hands crawled up to his neck.

"I love you Redhead" Lyra said while snuggling into his chest.

"Well well well… Pigtails found a new nickname for me"

"I thought that got old for you?"

"I love you too, Lyra"

* * *

Little did they know, Jimmy and Marina did a little bet and were spying on them from the room in front of them.

"I told you Jimmy! They would get together this week! Now gimme' the 20!"

"Do I really have too?"

"YES! NOW PAY UP!"

Instead, Jimmy thought he'd pay the debt by giving her a little kiss.

"JIM—mrrphh" right then and now he forcefully pressed his lips on to hers. Guess what, she kissed back.

* * *

end

* * *

SORRY. reposted now with line breaks whatever you call them!

cheesy ending XD yeah. Umph. Yeah :P R&R please!..


End file.
